


Frozen

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Freezing Hot [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drama & Romance, F/M, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Sadness, Sort of apology letter, Trust Issues, Trying to fix things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Iris finds a letter she wasn't supposed to read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is unfair – they belong to DC COMICS and the rest of the crew that helped created the comics and the show.  
> Classification: No idea where to put it.  
> Pairing: Barry Allen, Iris West  
> Rating: T  
> Spoilers: None  
> A/N: Just needed to write this, God only knows for what reason.

_My sweatest, Iris_

 

_I thought preventing my mom's murder would make me feel better. That it would make me feel complete again. Saving her should have made my life better, but it didn't. The truth is, I'm frozen. I'm frozen inside, my life is frozen, because you're not here with me, Iris. I thought everything would be right in my world again because I would have both my parents' with me again. It turn out they weren't the medicine, I think that this new reality I'm in is a fraud I created because I can't face the reality of what the reality of my life is. I'm scare of facing a life without my parents' but I'm also scared of having you the what I've always wanted you._

_You loving me, too. What if I wake up one day and realize that it has never been real, that you have never really loved me? It's so hard, I'm not sure where I stand right now. What's real or not. It feels like I'm back in the speed force again. I need you Iris, I need you to help me, please._

_It turns out that the hollowness I feel inside hasn't disappeared if anything being away from you made it even worse. I love you Iris and I always will._

_I'm sorry for all the pain you've been through because of me._

_I hope you will forgive me for what I've done._

_I hope I will find my way back you so melt the ice that's freezing me._

_I love you and I always will,_

_Barry_

 

Iris wasn't supposed to find the letter, he had written several months ago, just in case… in case he wouldn't find he way back home to her. Fortunately, he found his way back home and now they were inseparable.

 

As she read the words, her eyes watered, she felt surprised, angry, but the feeling that predominate the most was sadness. Sadness, because she realized that Wally, Joe and herself weren't enough for him. She'd always thought that what they had was special, that they all were a family, but apparently she'd been wrong. He'd felt the need to go back in time, yet again, no matter what the consequences would be.

 

Iris loved him with all her heart. She loved him, like she'd never loved anyone else before in her life, but she wasn't certain she could continued her journey with Barry if she didn't trust her enough to tell her how he really felt.

 

Didn't he know that love meant that you were they for each other no matter what. She couldn't give him father and mother back, but she could give him love. She could give him unconditional love. She wasn't going to run away from him, but he need to talk to her.

 

Iris needed to find a way to make him clear she wasn't going anywhere, but first of all she needed to find a way to warm up because the reading of his letter had partly frozen her as well.

 

THE END


End file.
